borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hang time challenge.
Where specifically is there a jump that will allow me to get 5 seconds hang time? I've only been able to get 2 seconds so far. Thanks for any advice you can give. I haven't quite managed to hit five seconds, but I've made it to 4.7 something by vaulting off the ramp in One Eyed Jack's bandit camp. It doesn't work every single time, but that's been my best success. Furiant 15:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ive done this before, you need tohave a partner who knows how to do this as well. go to the underpass in rust commons west and drive forward, take any forks you can to the right until you hit a cliff. drive up to one of the rocks parallel to the cliff and hit the boost, have your friend meele the car TOWARDS the cliff as you pass, you should go flying, worked for me every time, you just have to have really good timing. (id post a video but id end up putting a video camera to my TV, idk how to get hypercam) Adyz04r 15:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) One easier than that, the Big jump that you see near the guy that gives you the job to kill skagzilla. Just line up and hit booster and that will get you 5 seconds. It's how I get mine for every character I have. Another easy way, requiring a partner, is to use the ramp that you jump over Piss Wash Gully with. Drive the runner to the top, and inch it forward until it's hanging off the edge, with no wheels touching. Leave it to sit for 5 seconds or so, and then have your friend melee you off the ramp. Dragoon8 18:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You can do this on your own, too, if you hang off the edge, hop out and walk back around to the turret. Melee and just before the melee registers, hold X to get in the Turret (it does work in the turret). If you get it right, when all the wheels touch the ground you'll get all of the Hang Time challenges. Beetle179 19:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) See Discussion Page for more on Gully method.Grishkathefool 23:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I haven't got the full 5 seconds yet, but there's a cliff in Rust Commons East (just on the other side of the giant lake where the guy's house is with the sunflowers growing in it), where I was able to boost off the cliff, and rotate my viewing angle sideways in midair so that the car actually landed vertically, and it was just long enough before it tipped down again that I was able to get all but the last challenge 05:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I done it online when i rammed a mate who was in a truck and he got stuck in some poles (near the second transport station you get to) and he got it. Yet to get it myself though! just try getting rammed by someone and get lodged in something! : Got it a bit like this but by myself. I drove into one of the low fences along the road and got stuck on top of the fence, and while trying to jiggle myself off was suddenly given all the levels of the challenge. Kinda ridiculous if you ask me. 21:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) All you have to do is have someone in a different car ram yours on the turret end then dont move all that matters is the back wheels. CJ McShank 00:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I got Orbit Achieved by accident actually, all you really need to do is get nailed in the side by the corrosive attack of a Drifter, it makes you do like 10 barrel rolls. I got Orbit Achieved by accidently spawning a Lancer while someone else spawned a Racer in the same car spot. The Lancer was on top of the Racer and I teleported into its driver seat. Damn Lancer couldnt move anywhere so I sat while they laughed at it. I think I got it when I jumped out of the driver seat, cuz the Lancer was still on top of the Racer when I told them they could get the Orbit challenge off it. LoZ4Ever 01:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I got Orbit Achieved by failing to enter Lockdown Palace. I went off the ramp, didn't make it to the prison, and fell down the cliff, hitting the wall repeatedly on the way down. When I reached the lakebed, bam, challenge completed. Wasn't intending to do it, though. -- 01:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thrown for a Loop - enough said. Fly off at a tangent and you get an easy 4 seconds. I got the 5 seconds Orbit Achieved by driving off vertically and bouncing off the top of the loop. --Nagamarky 16:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC)